1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture input device, a gesture input method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of user interfaces using gestures have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2006-163747 and 2006-99749, and Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2008-530661). In these kinds of interfaces, if a user inputs a gesture, the gesture is recognized based on a detection result of image information and/or voice information representing the user's action. A recognition result is used for a variety of process control.